Prior art devices are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications (TOKKAI HEI) No. 4-37495 and No. 6-187350.
The prior art disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication (TOKKAI HEI) No. 4-37495 is intended to easily check the content of a schedule whether events and things fall on the same time by inputting/storing a plurality of items to be scheduled at a time. This art makes it possible to display the items falling on the same time in the schedule in such a way that a part of the schedule, wherein the items are overlapped, may be expressed differently from the other normally scheduled parts.
The prior art disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication (TOKKAI HEI) No. 6-187350 is directed to a method of visually grasping reservations of conference rooms, by which states of the rooms are classified into "vacant", "occupied" and "special" states which are expressed in different colors.
The above-mentioned prior arts, however, require two processing steps: designation of different colors for different states by using special color-designating keys and inputting scheduled time-data by using numeral keys. The setting means are complex.